


She

by Sabichu



Series: Unspoken Soul [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'll add more tags later, No clue where I'm going with this, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Parents falling in love, Romance, Work In Progress, yato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichu/pseuds/Sabichu
Summary: The Greatest Alien Hunter in the universe meets his match... a wife. The side that was never told. Lots of foul language.





	She

"Kankou! You bastard!" A fellow alien hunter grabbed a hold of his arm, initiating a handclasp, turning it into a manly hug. "It's been ages, how the hell you've been?!" He put two fingers up to the bartender, "Two beers please!"

"I'm exhausted from all the traveling, Feng." The messy raven haired Yato loosened his brown cloak from his neck. "I got another mission in the morning."

The bartender placed the beers in front of the men. Feng handed the mug to his friend. He lifted his glass, "To you, Kankou, the strongest alien hunter in the universe."

They tapped their glasses together, gulping down a hefty amount of the contents, “I’m not interested in titles. I’m just doing my job.”

“Bullshit, I read the news calling you ‘Umibouzu’. You’ve built up quite the reputation amongst our men.” Feng pointed to him with glass still hand.

“Hah! I didn’t know you could read!” Kankou retorted.

Feng let out a hardy laugh, “Hey, don’t look down on me!” He placed his drink down on the counter. “It’s not a bad title. The ladies are definitely eating it up.” The light brown hair Yato cocked his head to the side showing his friend the crowd of females blowing kisses to the hunter. “And it’s nice to be a good friend of the Great Umibouzu too.” He turned his head, winking at the females. Most of them squealed in delight.

Kankou took another sip his beer, looking at the girls doing their best to get his attention. “It has been awhile…”

“Kankou, you deserve a little fun after all that fighting.” His friend gasped, pounding on the counter causing the rest of the drinks on it to spill, “No, no, no, before you get your dick wet, you have to tell me what the fuck happened between you and Hosen.”

A stranger laid back in his chair couldn’t keep his ear from the burning news.

The messy haired Yato side-eyed his friend, hesitating.

“C’mon man, you can’t leave me in suspense like that.”

The alien hunter chugged the last of his beer, “…I had to take a shit.”

Feng’s jaw dropped. “…You’re fucking with me.”

Kankou sat at bar in silence with his eyes closed. A drop of sweat rolled own his temple.

Feng snickered, staring at his friend. His chuckle grew louder and louder until he started to slap the countertop, holding his stomach with this other hand from laughing pains.

Tears began to bead at the corners of his eyes.

“You could have been the Strongest of the Strongest! B-B-But…haahah!”

Kankou kept his cool, eyes still shut, “I told you, I don’t care about titles.”

“You know how many Yato would be at your feet right now? Man, you messed up _big_ time.” Feng kept spewing non-sense of how this idiot would have been the King of his entire race.

“My only prize is being able to defeating the worst of the worst of aliens in the universe.” Kankou signaled the bartender for another round of beer.

A flirty busty woman passed by Kankou, playfully flicking her braid to his face. He grabbed her by the waist pushing her closer to him. She yelped, blushing. “Umibouzu~” she nudged her nose against his cheek.

The stranger, another Yato, walked up to the men, “I couldn’t help to overhear that you’re looking for a challenge.” He slurred.

“I’m not interested, buddy.” Kankou had his focus on the woman on his lap.

“I bet,” He hiccupped, “you can’t…” hiccup, “Defeat this alien.”

“There’s nothing I can’t handle.” The hunter replied, stroking the woman’s cheek.

“The Master of Kouan.”

He turned his head to the drunk stranger having his undivided attention, “Go on.”

“Yato’s home planet, you know, deserted… no one can survive it now.” The stranger swayed, “This...This…serpent, got one hundred eight heads or something.” He stumbled, “No one can defeat it, but…”

“Spit it out.”

“This chick on our home planet, she can tame them. It’s a humor I heard, she’s ten times worse than all the girls you got on this entire universe. She’s still a Yato, but probably has mutated like the rest of the creatures. She probably has three breasts and ten arms!” He spurted with a chuckle at the end.

The woman Kankou’s lap kept teasing his ear, giving him kisses on his cheek.

“Pshh, you’re telling me lies. There’s no such thing. No one has visited our home planet for over thousands of years. As if there is still someone out there, living with all those mutated creatures. You’re crazy.”

“Oh? The Great Umibouzu doesn’t believe me huh?” The stranger tried his best of stand up straight, only to fall back on his heel. “I betcha one hundred beers.”

“Please.” Kankou smiled along with the woman.

“The Greatest Alien Hunter in the Universe can’t even handle a few drinks, huh?” The stranger mocked.

“Fine, you’re on. If you win, I’ll go back home, defeat the serpent and tame this chick.” Kankou owning up to the stranger’s challenge.

The stranger laughed, “You got yourself a deal.” The both shook hands.

The patrons of the bar cheered. The bartender brought multiple mugs of beer for their challenge.

 

The alien hunter woke up on the ground. He had a rude awakening with piles of sand in his mouth. He spit up what he could. Kankou realized he wasn’t back at the bar with this buddies anymore, but on a desolate land.

He sighed, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my mind for a bit. I don’t know where I’m going with this story, and I’m buzzed while writing. Probably a lot of errors, I’ll fix it later and expand on it.


End file.
